Night and Day
by NowOrNever
Summary: (MitsuruXMahiru)What would happen if Mitsuru had a twin, and she showed up out of the blue? The two are different as night and day... And Mikazuki has a hidden agenda...(summary sux, don't kill me) Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon. If I did, I would
1. Default Chapter

Hey... This is my first fanfic, so be kind... Um... Yeah... I love Crescent Moon. SoI decided to do a fanfic on it... Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Prologue

A girl with long brown hair stands alone on a deserted street, looking at the moon. The wind lifts and plays with her hair, making it dance across her face and all around her. She lowers her gaze from the moon and focuses on the Moonshine Bar. Taking a collecting breath, she slowly and deliberatly makes her way there.

Standing in front of the building, she looks up at it, seeing that the lights are off, she sighs and touches a finger to the door knob. An inch away from it, a small shock of electricity flows from her finger and to the door knob. The lock clicks and she nudges the door open.

Walking inside the dark inside, she easily manuvers around the tables and chairs. Making her way straight to the bar, she goes behind it and searches through the drawers. Finding a small box, she grins and shoves it in her pocket. Closing the drawer, she pauses, listening. Swiftly, she ducks behind the counter, as the overhead lights flick on.

"Are you sure you heard something, Akira?" The slightly tired voice was issued from the tall blonde at the foot of the stairs. "I don't see anything out of place or anything."

The tall brunette cocked his head to the side. "I was sure I heard the door click..." He scratched his head and looked around, confused.

"This is stupid! No one's here!" A guy with aqua hair glared at the group. "I don't even know why all of us had to come down here. It was obviously nothing!" He started to storm up the stairs, when he paused and tensed. Spinning back around, he glared at the bar and covered his head moments before each of the lights blew out.

In the dark, the brown haired girl moved swiftly to the door. Dodging any obstacles with ease, she bolted out the door. Once outside, she jumped into a newly formed wind and was carried into the sky. She didn't notice the angry, aqua haired boy catching up behind her and shock her with electricity.

Being momentarily stunned, the guy managed to catch her and bring her back to the bar. They brought her to another room, since she had blown out the lights in the front room. Setting her on a couch, they looked her over.

"Well! Did she take anything!" The aqua haired boy paced anxiously. Something about the girl made him antsy, like he should know something, but didn't.

An older man came rushing into the room. "The Teardrop of the Moon is gone!"

Everyone looked at the girl lounging comfortably on the couch. She smiled back at them pleasently. They glared at her, and she yawned.

"Yes. The Teardrop of the Moon is in my possession." The groups glare intensified. "But I'm not stealing it. I was going to borrow it, then return it when I finished with it." She smiled sweetly at them.

The aqua haired boy nearly lunged for her, but the tall blonde and brunette held him back. The girl on the couch hadn't noticed him yet.

The older man cleared his throat. "We are part of the Lunar Race-"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Gawd, I _know_! I am too!" She nodded at him to continue.

The older man blinked, slightly taken aback. "You're part of the Lunar race? Then why did you want to steal a Teardrop of the Moon?"

She shrugged. "I was gonna bring it up to the Moon Palace for a bit, then bring it right back. The Empress has gotten worse, this was just going to help tide her over until we had all of them."

The old man sighed. "Well, we might as well introduce ourselves." He nodded his head slightly, in respect. "I am Oboro."

The short, girl with glasses, who had been quiet the whole time, eyed her suspiciously. "Misoka. A kitsune."

The tall blonde flashed a charming smile. "I'm called Nozomu, and I'm a vampyre."

The tall brunette smiled openly. "I'm Akira! Were-wolf!"

The young human girl smiled sweetly. "My name's Mahiru, and I'm the decsendant of the princess."

The brown haired girl nodded at all of them, bowing her head very slightly to Mahiru.

The aqua haired guy was nudged, and grudgingly shared his name. "Mitsuru. Tengu."

The girl's head spun around, her eyes wide. She stared at Mitsuru, in shock and disbelief. "Mits...uru...?" A smile grew on her face. "Mitsy!" She lunged at him, wrapping him up in a hug. "Oh, Mitsy! I found you!"

Everyone blinked at them. Mitsuru's eyes were wide with shock. Nozomu and Akira were grinning, finding this funny. Mahiru was looking on with a puzzled expression.

Oboro cleared his throat again. "Um... Would you mind introducing yourself?"

The girl looked back at them all. "Oh! Heh heh... Oops..." She gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm Mikazuki, and I'm also a Tengu." She squeezed Mitsuru, who looked ready to kill or something. "Mitsy here is my twin!"


	2. Chapter 1

Heya! Here's my new chappie! I realized I made a mistake in the other one... I called Misoka a girl and he's a he. I'm sorry. Anywho! I 3 Crescent Moon, and I think Mahiru and Mitsuru :ahem ahem MITSY ahem ahem: make a cute couple.

Read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Everyone stared at the new tengu currently cooing at the old one. _This_ was Mitsuru's twin? They were the complete opposite. It was impossible. Mikazuki seemed too sweet to be the hornery Mitsuru's sister.

Nozomu cocked his head to the side. "You're related to Mitsuru...?" A small smile played at his lips. "How?"

Mikazuki imitated his actions, but she frowned in confusion. "Well... our parents, who were tengus, met and fell in love. Then they had-"

Mitsuru, who was closest, placed a hand over her mouth. "Alright. Shut up. We get the picture." He went back to trying to get out of the newcomer's grip, and it was proving to be very difficult. "Let go of me!"

Oboro crossed his arms and regarded the female tengu with skeptism. "Alright... Let's just say that we believe that you are Mitsuru's twin... How did you not know he was here?"

Mikazuki waved her free hand at him. "I was sent here. I didn't have enough time to research the place." She pinched Mitsuru's cheek, much to his displeasure. "But I am happy that my onii-san turned out to be here!" She threw her arms around him again and squeezed him till his face turned purple.

Mahiru rushed over and placed a hand on Mikazuki's arm. "Um... Mikazuki...-"

Mikazuki shook her head at her. "Please. Call me Mika."

Mahiru nodded. "Alright... Mika... Um... You might want to let go of Mitsuru... You're cutting off his air supply..."

Mikazuki released him quickly. "Oops!" She grabbed his arm again. "Sorry. When I get excited, I tend to forget my strength." She gave a sheepish smile.

Nozomu smiled, amused. "It's fine. I think that you and Mahiru will get along well."

Akira perked up. "Yeah! You and Mahiru could be best friends!" His tail started to wag. "And you could help out around the bar!"

Oboro cleared his throat. "Excuse me. But I don't think that we agreed that Mikazuki could stay." He looked back at the two tengu, one smiling pleasently, the other glowering and shaking with anger. "Is there some way we could verify that you are indeed Mitsuru's twin?"

Mikazuki nodded vigorously. "Yup! You could get in contact with the Moon Palace and ask anoyone there! Lady Masumi, Lord Shirogane, the Empress... Anyone!" She beamed.

Oboro nodded. "Alright, after we get this cleared up, we'll decide what to do with you." He turned and left the room.

Everyone stood there silently for a little while. Nozomu was smiling at the two tengu, Akira was messing around in the kitchen, Misoka was looking at Mikazuki skeptically and Mahiru was eyeing Mitsuru with apprehension. Finally, Mitsuru snapped.

He went back to yanking his arm away from Mikazuki. "Get the hell off of my arm!" He tried pulling it away with his other arm, but got no where. "I don't know you! Let go!" He growled at the new tengu.

Mikazuki smiled at him and shook her head. "Mitsy! You're so silly!" She squeezed his arm in a hug. "Of course you know me, Mitsy! We're twins!" She beamed back up at him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're insane! Get the hell off my arm before I kill you!" The next second, he sent a bolt of electricity right at Mikazuki.

The flash dissapated and there was no Mikazuki. Nozomu and Mahiru stared at the blackened circle on the floor in shock, while Mitsuru looked at it in satisfaction. Akira popped his head through the window, curious.

"What was the noise?" He looked between the people in the room, waiting for an explanation.

Nozomu pointed at Mitsuru and sputtered. "Mitsuru fried Mikazuki!"

Akira cocked his head to the side, just like a puppy. "What are you talking about?" He pointed to the air right above Mitsuru. "Mikazuki's right there." He shook his head. "Would you like anything, Mikazuki?"

"Anything's fine for me!" The sound of the voice caused everyone to look up and see Mikazuki floating a foot above Mitsuru's head. She glared down at Mitsuru. "And just _what_ exactly were you trying to do?" She fell out of the air and landed on him.

He struggled to get away. "Get the hell offa me! I was trying to kill you!" He was getting absolutely no where in trying to dislodge the apparently strong tengu. "Get off!"

Mikazuki slapped him. Everyone stared, shocked. There was no way that Mitsuru was going to let her get away with that. Mikazuki just crossed her arms and looked down at Mitsuru reproachfully.

"Now, Mitsy, I expect an apology." She shook her head at him. "Honestly! Weren't you taught any manners!" She sighed, exasperated. "You don't kill guests!"

Nozomu grew confused. Why wasn't she more angry about the fact that she had nearly been fried to a crisp, and more upset that Mitsuru had no manners? It made no sense.

Before anyone could answer, Oboro entered the room looking very tired. "Well, it seems as though Miss Mikazuki is telling the truth. She _is_ in fact Mitsuru's twin." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are welcome to stay for a while, if you like, Mikazuki."

Mikazuki beamed and jumped off of Mitsuru to hug Oboro. "Oh, thank you, Lord Oboro! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hopped in place. "This means so much to me! It was getting _so_ boring at the Moon Palace! Everyone there is so doom and gloom!" She smiled pleasently at the room.

Mitsuru blinked. "Wait... She's staying here!" He jumped up and glared. "Why the hell can't she go back to where she came from?"

Oboro sighed, clearly growing tired with the conversation. "Well, Lady Masumi thinks that Miss Mikazuki may be able to help us collect the Teardrops of the Moon." He turned to Mikazuki. "Since she's new, it may throw off those detectives and Dawn's Venus. Plus, she apparently can also sense the Teardrops and is a handy barmaid."

The group blinked, save for Mikazuki who just continued smiling pleasently. Mahiru recovered first and gave Mikazuki a hug, welcoming her. Nozomu and Akira both followed Mahiru's example, Akira much more enthusiasticly, as always. Mitsuru on the other hand, scowled even more.

He stomped his foot. "I don't want her here." His glare intensified when he gained everyone's attention. "We don't even _know_ her! She could just be setting us up!"

Oboro shook his head. "The Moon Palace confirmed everything." He gave Mitsuru a ghost of a smile. "Mitsuru... Meet your twin, Mikazuki." He waved an arm in Mikazuki's direction.

Mitsuru blinked. She was really his sister? No. He wouldn't believe it. It was a lie. "Bullshit! I wont believe it!" He turned and ran up the stairs, to his room.

Mahiru looked concerned, Nozomu shook his head, Akira pouted, Oboro sighed and Mikazuki looked heartbroken. She had been looking for her brother for her whole life, and now that she had found him, she found that he didn't want her there.

Mikazuki sighed and flopped down, depressed. "He _hates_ me." She put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry... I guess I'll be going..." She got up and moved to the door, but was intercepted by Mahiru, Nozomu and Akira.

Nozomu smiled charmingly at her. "Don't worry about Mitsuru. He's like that with everyone." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the couch. "Stay. You'll enjoy it, trust me. And Mitsuru will get used to your prescense."

Mikazuki sighed. "But he shouldn't _have_ to get used to me. I'm his sister!" She huffed. "The nerve of him. Talking to me that way." She nodded knowingly to the others. "An untrained tengu should never be rude, or in anyway disrespectful to a well-trained one." Shaking her head, she sighed again. "Mitsy sure is lucky he's my brother and that I can overlook these things when it comes to him."

Mahiru smiled at the new tengu. "So... You'll stay with us?" She desperatly wanted another girl around the house. Sure, there was Katsuru, but she was usually busy, and a lot older than Mahiru.

Mikazuki beamed, dazzling them all. "Of course I'll stay! Just where exactly will I be staying?"

* * *

Some shouts! To my few but loved reviewers! 

_Fallen Angel Mitsu-_ I'm glad you like it! I'm also glad it made you laugh for a long time. I like 'Mitsy'... I think it suits him somehow... And which name were you talking about? I'll try to keep the chappies coming quicker.

_scathac's warrior_- Glad you like! The pairings are MitsuruxMahiru(cause I don't like MahiruxNozomu, it doesn't work) and another one. Can't tell that one though, not yet!


End file.
